Ealdbridge
The City of Ealdbridge (pronunciation: ˈæl̪bɾiːʲʤ, Ealdburgish: Aldembroocht, ˈǽl̪ðm̩bɾʉ̀ˑʷxt̺, meaning the old fortified city), also called Superbrough, is the capital city of the Principality of Ealdbridge. It is also a community and a municipality. It is the largest town of the country, with over 10% of all inhabitants living there. It is also the seat of the national government and the supreme court. The city consists of several subbroughs and has close ties to the surrounding towns, like Forbrough. Demographics As of the census of 2008, there were 4.074 people residing in the city, of which 2.109 were female (51,8%). The population density was 1.429 per square kilometer. There were 2.368 buildings at an average density of 830,9 buildings per square kilometer. Other information concerning ethnicity, nationality, language, sexual orientation, religiosity and religion was gathered per subbrough using an optional, anonymous questionnaire and can be viewed per subbrough page. Accumulated this information gave the following information about the entire community: * 2.500 people submitted a reaction to the questionnaire. * 2.080 people had a white skin colour (83,2%), 191 had a mediterranian skin colour (7,6%), 116 had a black or otherwise dark tinted skin colour (4,6%), 85 had an Asian skin colour (3,4%) and 28 people did not comply to any of these. * 1.938 people possessed an Ealdburgish nationality as main nationality (77,5%), 204 were British (8,2%), 107 were Turkish (4,3%), 89 were German (3,6%), 15 were American (0,6%), 8 were French (0,3%), 6 were Dutch (0,2%), 4 were Chinese (0,2%), 4 were Italian (0,2%) and 125 people did not comply to any of these nationalities or were not a significant number in a certain subbrough, which caused them to be grouped at others. * 345 people reported to speak Ealdburgish at home (13,8%), another 738 reported speaking the language at a native or near-native level (29,5%), 829 reported having knowledge of Ealdburgish to some extent (33,2%), 471 reported not having any knowledge of the language (18,8%) and 117 did not comply to any of these. * 2.307 people reported to be heterosexual (92,3%), 51 people reported to be homosexual (2%), 47 people reported to be bisexual (1,9%), 95 did not comply to any of these. * 671 people never or rarely visit a church or other religious building for the purpose of praying (26,8%), 956 on the other hand do so almost once in a week (38,2%), 334 do so practically once every day (13,4%), 539 did not comply to any of these. * 1.483 people reported to believe in God, a god or several gods (59,3%), 551 people do not believe in any god or life spirit (22%), 202 people say there could be some life spirit or god, but they are not (yet) aware of it (8,1%), 264 did not comply to any of these. * 1.024 people were Anglican (41%), 686 were Calvinist (27,4%), 227 were officially atheist or not affiliated with any religion (9,1%), 158 were Muslim (6,3%), 108 were Catholic (4,3%), 67 were Lutheran (2,7%), 24 were Jehova's Witnesses (1%), 6 were Buddhist (0,2%) and 200 did not comply to any of these or were not a significant number in a certain subbrough, which caused them to be grouped at others. Subbroughs The municipality of Ealdbridge consists of seven main subbroughs and four other "local communal bodies". Politics The Gmeynderat is composed as following. Included are the last elections of 2009. Members of the Gmeynderat that are written in bold text are members of the coalition. * Governor: George Quint (Liberal Ealdburgish Party) Category:Principality of Ealdbridge Category:Municipality of Ealdbridge Category:City in Ealdbridge Category:Community in Ealdbridge Category:Municipality in Ealdbridge